World's Apart
by BelleBeauty2694
Summary: The Divine Realm, home of many strange and beautiful creature's. One such creature would be the immortal Arthur Kirkland. Forced to live with the pain from "The Incident", his life seems dull and hopeless. Until a group of strangers from another realm, decide to drop from the heavens into the imperial fountain. Can one strange man save him and his realm or will he doom them all?
1. Prologue

_**World's Apart**_

** Prologue**

"So does anyone have a suggestion of how we can save the Kingdom?" asked a women with a gold diadem sitting atop her lush, ever green hair. Her eye's shifting between gold and ruby as she stared out at the council of immortal men and women on top of her golden throne. There was a murmur throughout the Great Hall, where the meeting was taking place, as immortals discussed amongst themselves. None willing to voice their ideas for fear that The Great Mother Earth would be displeased with them and they would lose her favor. All except for one.

"Great Mother, I have an idea", announced a boyish looking man as he stood up from his chair. He had solemn, dark, jade green eyes that were situated under thick eyebrows and dull, straw colored hair that gave the impression of once being golden and bright. The foolish man's name was Arthur Kirkland, and though he looked young he was one of the older immortals in the Kingdom of Ailatani, at the age of 2299.

The hush fell over the immortals as The Great Mother shot Arthur a cold, blood red glare. He sharply sat back down. "We all remember what happened after your last idea Arthur Kirkland. Be thankful you aren't dead as the law states you should be." Earth's eye's suddenly shifted into a dark blue, as Arthur lowered his eyes to the table. "I've had enough for today; the council meeting has been dismissed. We shall meet again in a 6 Yandini." With that Great Mother Earth gracefully roes from her seat and glided out of the room fallowed by several servants.

"Nice going eye brow's, you've upset The Great Mother, again", moaned a man with golden, shoulder length, blonde hair and piecing sapphire eyes. He stood up lazily with a yawn, getting ready to leave with all the other immortals in the room, and gave Arthur an amused glance. He always enjoyed getting Arthur riled up; now-a-days it was the only way of getting any sort of reaction from him.

Arthur stood up and stalked over to the man and venomously shot back low enough for only the man to hear. "Leave me alone Francis, you damn frog." His eyes grew darker with each word and sparks of dark green began spilling from his finger tips. He was NOT in the mood for the man's jibs.

Francis visibly swallowed as he glanced at the spermatic sparks. A memory flashings before his eye's at what power those sparks held. "What are you going to do about it? Kill me too?" As soon as he said it, he knew he had gone too far. "Désolé Arthur. I wasn't thinking when I sa…" Francis words died on his lips as Arthur froze up instantly.

His face that was contorted in rage became nothing more than an expressionless mask that, recently, he was always seemed to be wearing. His eyes became glossy with an untold amount of unshed tears. "I could never kill you Francis", he croaked as he turned away from Francis, "No matter how much I dislike you, I'd sooner take my own life than yours." At that last part Arthur's voice became strained, and before anyone could stop him, he rushed out of the room.

Francis and any immortals left in the hall, looked on as Arthur fled, most likely to return to 'the spot' for a few hours or days.

"That was low mi amigo. I don't think anyone deserved that." Came the voice of Francis's dear friend, Antonio, right behind him. Antonio normally had a consent grin on his face, his emerald eyes shining and his brown curly hair in constant disarray. But when Francis looked over his left shoulder to him, his normally tan completion looked paler and his eyes looked as downhearted as Francis felt.

"Antonio's right, that really was un-awesome Franny." Another one of Francis friends, Gilbert, piped in. Francis turned to his right; he was met with a similar sight from the albino man who usually was oblivious to these sorts of emotional things.

"Yes I know mes amis. I'm just so tired of seeing him so passionless, so dead. I miss the old Arthur. The one who laughed, cried, and fought tooth and nail with me or the stupidest things. I was just trying to spark some of that passion back. But when I saw him magic flaring up I got scared, no terrified, and said someone completely unforgivable." Francis lamented as he sat down in his seat in the now empty Great Hall.

"We know Francis. We know", responded Gilbert, as he put a hand on his best friends shoulder in a comforting jester. They all left the Great Hall soon after to go get a drink as they did after every meeting. But nothing the trio drank could soothe the memory of the incident, and the wounds it left on the hearts of many, from their minds.

Unbeknownst to them, the balm to their wounds was idly chatting with his friends in another realm. Walking towards the gate that he has no clue of, and towards the wonders and nightmares he will have to face once he crosses to the other side.

_******Translation: French**_

******Désolé- Sorry**

******mes amis- my friends**

_**************Translation: ****Spanish**_

**************mi amigo- my friend **

**-0-0-0-**

**Authors Note:**

**Hi! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you enjoy the story. This will probably end up being a multi-chapter fan fiction. I can't make any promises on updates but if I get reviews I might be willing to quicken the update of the story. ;)**

**Last but not least, I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING CHARATERS OF HETALIA. (I wish!) **


	2. Chapter 1: Breathe

**Chapter 1: Breathe**

**(Alfred)**

I felt myself cooking under the hot Illinois sun. Mild heat they said, eighty-five they said. Low humidity they said. Bull shit. That's the last time I believe anything those stupid news casters say in their nice little air-conditioned studio. I took a deep breath, tasting the sweet air that's only possible to find up in the mountains. Even though it was as hot as hell, it was relaxing. Birds flying over-head singing their songs. While the forest critters chatted with each other and enjoying their small reprieve of nature's harsh reality. It was peaceful to say the least.

"Alfred!" yelled a familiar Italian voice. Well so much for peace. I turned around to find Lovino steaming. Either he was pissed off, as usual, or it really was too damn hot. Once he was sure he had my attention, Lovino seemed to calm down a bit. A 'bit' being the key word. "We've been walking up this fucking MOUNTINE, in this fucking HEAT, for an HOUR! Either you stop so the rest of us can rest, OR GOD HELP ME I WILL…" Whatever he was about to say was quickly muffled by his twin brother Feliciano placing a hand over his mouth.

"What fratello is trying to say is, can we sit down for a bit, per favore?" asked the gentler Italian. As far as twins go, Lovino and Feliciano were the personification of yin and yang. Whereas Lovino was a loud mouth, pain in the ass, Feli was quite and mostly fallowed whatever plan someone else suggested.

I looked around our small traveling group; they all looked ready to collapse over any second. Well everybody but Liz, but she was used to hikes like these. I plastered on my usual smile and said, "Ok everyone! Ten minute break!" Moans of relief echoed throughout the small group of five.

We all sat down where we stood and breathed in the fresh cool air. I suddenly felt my lungs and throat constricting. I couldn't breathe. I had to remember not to panic. The last thing I needed to do in this situation was panic. I quickly took off my backpack and reached into the front pocket for my inhaler. I shook it a few times and gladly accepted its relief. I took a few breaths to steady myself, as I looked around to see if anybody noticed my attack. They didn't thankfully.

"Are you okay Al?" asked Mattie in a very hushed tone. I guess someone did see. Oh well, at least in was just Mattie. I know he'd keep quiet about it.

"Ya I'm fine bro. It was just a little attack this time. No need to sound any alarms." I replied as I placed the inhaler back into its proper place.

"How many doses do you have left on your inhaler?"

"Just took it so… three or four, I think."

Mattie stayed quiet for a minute, seeming to contemplate his decision whether or not to end the trip and take me back home. Finally he let out a long sigh. "We can keep going," at that I couldn't help but grin, but it has quickly suppressed when I saw the serious look on Matthews face, "but if I see another attack we're turning back, no question, got it?" I quickly nodded, mentally noting to pace myself better and to take it easy for the rest of the hike.

We all sat there for a good fifteen minutes, before everyone was rested and ready to go. I didn't mind waiting the extra five minutes. It gave me time to calm down and relax my system. Didn't want to cause anyone any trouble my having another attack.

As we continued the hike I heard the Lovino and Feli taking about something in rapid fire Italian, when suddenly Lovino, loudly asks "Why the fuck are we even here?"

I had to suppress my sigh. If I had the choice we wouldn't have brought the annoying Italian brother, but Lovino and Feli's grandfather insisted that his "Darling Lovino" go out and enjoy his youth. Personally I think he just wanted a break from being around him all the time, but whatever. He was ours to deal with now. So I re-plastered the smile on my face and let out a forced laugh, and faced the group. "We're on our way to explore one of the caves that my grandfather Theodor said held an amazing treasure that was 'more precious then gold, diamonds, and maybe even life itself.'"

"So we're basically fallowing a goose chase, set up by a senile old man?"

"Lovi don't be so rude!" shouted Liz. She and the twins had been friends since they were kids, so she was one of the very few people who could get away with calling Lovino 'Lovi'. He didn't even let Feli call him that.

"Actually we have a map. It shows roughly which paths we should take to get to our goal." replied Mattie in his usual quiet tone, as he slipped off his backpack and pulled out the map. It was a ratty old thing, but still barely legible even with its faded ink.

Lovino snatched the map from Mattie. He looked it over, and seemed to be thinking something through. "Hay, bastards", he barked, "if there's a map, and it's as rare as your grandfather said it was. What makes you think it's still there?"

He had a point. As much as I didn't like the guy, he had a point. He quickly returned the map back to Mattie, and turned his attention to me. He held my gaze, waiting for an answer that I did not have.

Almost if sensing my unease, Liz joyfully exclaimed "Well. Let's try anyway! We won't know unless we embrace our sense of adventure and try to find this 'priceless treasure'."She always seemed to know just what to say sometimes to get everyone motivated. I sent her a discreet 'thank you' smile, to which she winked back with one of her smiles still firmly in place.

Lovino still had his signature scowl in place but shyly mumbled, "Va bene Elizabeta, whatever you say."

With that said we continued our trek up the mountain. Excitement was buzzing in the air, as we all fantasized what we would do with the treasure.

Before long we reached the cave. But something felt off about it. There was a tingling in the pit of my stomach telling me not to go any further. I looked around but it seems like no one else felt the same way. They all just had this look of wonder and excitement, and who was I to spoil their fun. Mattie met my eyes and silently seemed to ask 'Are you okay?' I smiled and waved off his concern. I look forward towards the looming cave entrance. "So Mattie we go in right?"

Mattie took out the map from his backpack and examined it for the hundredth time. "Yes. It says we enter the Luminous Cave and continue on the light road."

"Light?" asked Feli, probably voice everyone confusion.

"Well, um, maybe it says 'right'. It is an old map and this parts kind of faded and smudgy…" Mattie seemed to grow quieter and quieter with each word spoken. It was a bad habit of his he picked up as we were growing up.

As kids, me and Mattie were both loud and obnoxious. Both wanting to be the hero whenever we played, both trying to one up each other. But then my health turned for the worst, and I became the center of unwanted attention. Even as he was pushed to the corner of everyone's mind, he never complained, never showed and resentment or ill feelings. In fact, on really bad days he'd sit by my side and keep me company. He has been by my side through the thick and thin, and I'd be a jackass if I didn't do the same.

So I walked over to him, clasped his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He sent me a grateful glance and I smiled. I looked over his shoulder and saw what he was talking about. The words were faded and smudgy; it was amazing Mattie could read it at all. "Mattie's right you guys it is hard to read. How about we try going down the 'right road', if that doesn't work out we'll retrace are steps and figure out what 'light road' means."

Everyone seemed to come to an agreement.

I watched as everyone began to fished out their flashlights from there packs and proceed into the cave. I looked back at the way we came up. Something was still telling me to go back, to go back and never return. "Hey stupido, are you coming or what?" shouted Romano, his voice echoing from within the cave.

"Ya give me a minute!" I fished out my own flashlight and with deep, shaky breath; I squared my shoulders and marched into the cave.

_**Translation- Italian**_

**Fratello- Brother**

**per favore- please**

**Va bene- Alright**

**Stupido- Stupid**

**-0-0-0-**

**Authors Note:**

**Well it took me a while to figure out how this was going to work, but HAAZA! I am done with my writers block! I can still make no promises on updates with life getting in the way. But I'll try and update as much as I can!**

**So as I stated in the Prologue, ****I DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING CHARATERS OF HETALIA. (Though if I did, I would make so many of my OTP's CANNON.)**


End file.
